My Little Girl
by Incantare
Summary: What exactly led Bella's mother to believe Edward was in love with her? How does Renee feel about her daughter's first boyfriend? Their meeting after Bella's encounter with James. Renee's point of view.
1. Phoenix

_I'm warning you ahead of time that this isn't one of my better pieces as I'm currently loaded down with school obligations. But please don't hesitate to read and review!_

_So, how exactly does Renee feel about Edward, and his relationship with Bella? How does she figure out about their romantic affinity? Renee's point of view._

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to get creative. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

I was on an airplane without quite remembering how I had gotten there or where I was going. I had spent most of the trip examining the feathery white clouds and wide expanse of clear, blue sky outside the window, trying to make some sense of the last couple of hours. A phone call, a voice I didn't recognize, a mad rush to the airport… The flashes of memory were jumbled, confused, and try as I might, I couldn't make them into coherent thoughts. 

I glanced at the seat next to me, then the aisle seat, and then at the row across from me. Where was Phil? Was it _him_ I was rushing to see? He had signed with that new team… did he get hurt?

I quickly bent to retrieve my purse from under the seat in front of me, which wasn't exactly easy considering the guy next to me could be line backer for the Cowboys, thus took up a lot of room, as well as the cramped quarters of an airplane in general. I fished around inside my purse for my boarding pass stub. I squinted at it, remembering for the fiftieth time to get reading glasses. 5:00 pm, flight 4527, Phoenix. _Phoenix? _Phil was with the Suns in Florida. If it wasn't him, who could I be heading back to Phoenix for?

And then I remembered.

_I had just gotten in from grocery shopping, and caught the phone on the third ring._

"_Is this Renée Dwyer?" The voice was female, young, and musical to the ears. I remember it sounded like a chorus of crystal bells._

"_Yes?" I answered, fully expecting the next sentence to contain some sales pitch._

"_My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a friend of your daughter's."_

"_Bella?" I asked, surprised and yet glad Bella had made some friends in Forks. She spent too much time alone, in my opinion._

"_Yes. I'm afraid to inform you there's been an accident. You might want to come right away."_

"_An accident?" I echoed weakly. I felt the grocery bags slip from my grasp. I ignored the dull _thump _as the watermelon hit the linoleum, and clutched the phone closer to my ear. "What kind of accident?"_

"_Don't be alarmed. She's alright. We're in the hospital, and the doctors say she's in a severe but stable condition. She's sedated now, but when she wakes up she'll be asking for you."_

_I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers, my mouth hanging open numbly. It was a couple seconds before I could speak again._

"_Mrs. Dwyer?" Alice Cullen asked, worry evident in her silky voice._

"_How soon can I get to Forks?" I wondered aloud._

"_We're in Phoenix," she responded._

It was Bella. Bella had been in an accident. My little girl had been in an accident and was sedated somewhere in the Phoenix Memorial Hospital. I had no idea the cause or nature of her injury; I had hung up too quickly, anxious to call US Air and book a flight in time. I had thrown a few things in my overnight bag, grabbing my purse and scribbling a note to Phil on my way out.

I arrived at the airport in a daze, moving bewilderedly through security. I didn't even notice the take off — usually my favorite part of the plane trip — and if I hadn't looked out the window and seen the sprawling countryside below, I would have thought we were still on the runway.

Night was falling by the time the plane touched down again. I didn't even feel the swell of happiness at coming home. I was far too worried about my daughter, lying in a bed somewhere with strangers around her. Luckily the line backer next to me remembered my carry-on bag, or else I would have left it in the overhead compartment.

I caught a taxi outside the baggage claim, and headed straight for the hospital.

I was well acquainted with the emergency room, having taken Bella there many times before. By the time she was in fourth grade, she knew every one of the staff on a first name basis.

"I'm here to see my daughter, Isabella Swan." I said breathlessly to the receptionist at the counter. She looked up from her computer, and with sloth-like movements drew a manila folder out of a drawer.

"She's under anesthesia right now. It would be best if you waited out here."

My already frayed nerves were dangerously close to the breaking point. This woman was about to be on the receiving end of my frustration. "You. Don't. _Understand._ I just traveled a thousand miles to get here. I have no idea what's going on, what happened to my daughter, and whether or not she will recover. _You_ are the _only_ thing standing between me and that information. So once again, _I am here to see _—_"_

"Bella Swan?" A voice behind me finished my sentence.

I saw the receptionist's wide-eyed look shift from me to someone over my left shoulder. She blushed, and returned to her paperwork.

I slowly turned, and came face to face with the source of the voice.

* * *

_Here's a little rhyme: if you want chapter two, __please leave a review :). _

_I'm hoping to get at least ten before the next chapter is posted._


	2. The Cullens

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It's encouraging as an author to get such feedback._

_Thank you Rachel for another proof-read. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

He was about Bella's age, I'd say, and a head taller than myself. I had to look up to meet his gaze. His skin was icy pale, so white that I imagined it would be cold to the touch. His hair was a coppery brown color and slightly disheveled, like he had just crawled out of bed. Contrarily, his eyes were ringed with deep shadows, the irises pure black and mesmerizing. Despite his apparent lack of sleep, he looked like he had just finished a photo shoot for _GQ_ magazine. He was more attractive than any male model I had ever seen.

"Yes," I answered belatedly, thrown off by his handsome features.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I believe my sister, Alice, called you." His muted voice was smooth like his sister's, and it took a moment to form a complete thought. Bella never mentioned any _boys_ in her emails…

I felt my head bob in confirmation.

"Come with me. I'll take you to her." He turned and headed for the elevator. I quickly followed.

The doors slid closed, and he pressed for the third floor. Once we were alone, the questions began to bubble to the surface.

"Why is Bella in Phoenix?" Why were _any_ of them in Phoenix? How did she get hurt? Was Charlie here?

He drew a sharp breath. "It's … complicated."

"I think I can keep up," I responded, undeterred by his hesitation.

His solemn face was touched by a ghost of a smile, as if my words had triggered some inside joke.

"Bella…" he began, his face changing slightly as he said her name.

The elevator doors opened at the moment, and he took off down the corridor. I jogged to keep up with his swift pace.

"She had a slight … breakdown," he said, turning his head slightly so I could hear. "I think it was mostly homesickness. She wanted to come back to Phoenix to stay with you—"

"But she knew I was in Jacksonville," I interrupted, half pleased she had come to her senses and decided to leave Forks. All that rain was too dreary for someone to grow up in. She would _love_ Jacksonville…

His face twisted, as if he was responding to my very thoughts.

"She knew you'd be returning soon. Perhaps she wanted to be in a familiar city. I came with my sister and father, Carlisle Cullen, to see if she was alright. And to try and persuade her to come back to Forks," he added, eyeing me as if waiting for my reaction.

"I see." I kept my face blank. "And, how was she hurt?"

"She agreed to see me at our hotel room, and she tripped on her way up the stairs."

I almost smiled. It was just like Bella to cause all this trouble by _tripping._ I thought I saw the edges of his mouth twitch too, but his face was abruptly serious again.

"She fell down two flights of stairs and through a window," he finished blankly.

_Why couldn't she have just taken the elevator? _I wondered.

As we turned a corner, I could have sworn I heard him mutter "why, indeed?"

He stopped outside room 301. Grasping the handle, he glanced back at me before pushing the door open.

I rushed to Bella's side at once. Her face was pale, her dark hair spilling over the pillow and her eyes closed. She was connected to an IV in her arm, a steady stream of clear liquid lazily moving through the tube and into her bloodstream. The only sound in the room was the incessant beeping of a monitor as it registered her heartbeat.

My hand flew to my mouth as I examined her. She was covered in bandages, and one leg looked bulky beneath the blankets. I turned to Edward.

"She has four broken ribs, a broken leg, and a series of scratches and bruises," he whispered, gently taking one of her gauze-wrapped hands in his own. He winced as he named each of her injuries, as if they caused _him_ physical pain.

_Guilt? _I wondered. _Or … something else?_

"My father's a doctor," he said a little louder, keeping a hold on her hand. "He was able to attend to her immediately, which was fortunate."

I nodded, grateful she had had assistance right away.

"Are you the only ones who came?" I asked pointedly. He seemed to understand the meaning behind my question.

"Charlie is still in Forks, though he knows what's going on. Alice called him."

I nodded again, and looked around the small room for a chair. He pulled one from the corner and held it out for me before drawing up a chair for himself. We sat down on either side of Bella's bed.

I gazed at her peaceful face for a moment or two, thinking it through. Bella had experienced a lot of accidents in her short life. I remember when she broke her collar bone falling off a horse on the carrousel. I remember her breaking her wrist when she crashed her tricycle. I remember every scrape and bruise, and I was there for _all_ of them. Whether it took a kiss or a cast to make it better, I always took care of my little girl. And here she had just sustained more injuries than I could count, and I had been on the other side of the country.

I looked over at Edward. His gaze was fixed on her as well, and I could clearly see pain in his eyes. There was also another, unread emotion burning beneath the surface as he watched Bella. I was trying to place it when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward called, his eyes never leaving her face.

A man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties poked his head into the room. His skin was the same shade as Edward's, complete with the black eyes and dark shadows. His hair was the color of spun gold, and his face was just as handsome.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father," he said to me.

"Renée Dwyer," I answered, taken aback by his youth. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"You're more than welcome." He nodded. "If it's alright, may I speak to you outside?"

I glanced back at Edward. He remained motionless, his fingers intertwining with Bella's. I decided I could leave them alone for a minute; there would be time to make sense of it all later. I rose, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and followed Dr. Cullen out the door.

* * *

_Reviews mean a lot to me, leave one again if you want chapter three!_


	3. Transfusion

_Thanks again to all my reviewers!_

_This is more of a filler chapter; the next one will be longer, and in my opinion, better. But please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Outside in the hallway, a small girl waited on one of the hospital chairs. She lithely jumped up as soon as we emerged from the room. After a closer look I realized she was about eighteen, though her small stature gave her the impression of being on the younger side. She was short, frail looking, and light on her feet. Her skin was the pallid color I had grown accustomed to, her eyes as black as her pointed hair. I realized she must be Alice Cullen. 

_There's no way they're all related, _I thought. _They don't even _look_ alike, except for their eyes and skin. I wonder how Bella fell in with _this_ crowd._

"Very nice to meet you," she said in the voice I recognized, smiling a reassuring smile. She held out her hand.

I grasped her outstretched fingers, not at all surprised by their chill, though it was the first time I had touched one of them. Their skin resembled ice in every characteristic.

"Thank you for calling me, Alice."

We moved towards the empty chairs, Alice and Carlisle gracefully sitting down on either side of me.

"When did this happen?" I asked, wondering how long she had been in the hospital before I received Alice's call.

"We brought her here around noon," Carlisle answered, glancing at his watch. "So I'd say she's been sedated for about eight hours."

_Eight hours?_ "How long will she stay asleep?"

Carlisle inhaled deeply. "That all depends. Considering the dosage they had to give her, she could be under for the next few days."

I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead, feeling a headache building behind my eyes. I would wait in the hospital with her, of course, for however long it would take her to wake up.

"Do you…" I swallowed as I prepared myself for the answer. "…do you think she'll make a full recovery?"

Would she be able to walk again? Would she suffer severe _mental_ damage? How could I take care of her when I was with Phil in Florida? I had been planning on tempting Bella into moving back in with the prospect of a trade-off. I would spend half of Phil's away games with him, the other half with her. If she couldn't take care of herself, how would I make that balance work? How could I send her off to college? Would she be able to _live_ on her own?

My head was swimming with questions, many of which I knew were ridiculous. But still, what could be expected of a mother who's just been informed her only child is in the hospital? Dr. Cullen's smooth voice brought me out of the worrisome future and back into the nightmarish present.

"I've seen the x-rays. She suffered a split of her right tibia. It was a single clean break, which means it will heal faster. She'll be in a cast for about six weeks."

I nodded, mentally crossing another concern about wheelchairs off my list.

"None of the broken ribs did any damage to her organs, and as long as she remains still for a while, they will heal as well. The scrapes and bruises will heal on their own."

He shifted in his seat to face me. The flood of relief I felt was quickly stopped by his expression.

"She _did_ lose an immense amount of blood, however. They'll probably need to give her one or two transfusions. As a matter of fact, they'll be coming soon." He checked his watch again.

As if on cue, an orderly and a doctor rounded the corner. I felt slightly nauseated by the sight of the IV bag full of blood, and quickly turned away. The doctor nodded to Carlisle, and then turned to me.

"Are you the patient's mother?" She asked calmly, inspecting a chart she carried with her.

"Yes," I said, rising in unison with Alice and Carlisle.

"I'm Dr. Strauss. I'll be attending her. We need to give her a transfusion to make up for the blood she's lost. Type _O_ positive…" She went back to her chart. "I expect she'll be out for at least three days after the transfusion. Overall, I'd say she'll be here for another week or so."

Edward emerged out of the room shortly after the orderly entered, shutting the door behind him. He quickly headed off down the hallway. I heard Carlisle and Alice draw Dr. Strauss aside to speak with her, but I was too preoccupied with Edward's retreating figure to listen to what they were saying. Making a split second decision, I followed him.

* * *

_Review some more if you want chapter four!_


	4. Biology

_Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! Here is chapter four; I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to update._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

I had to jog to catch up to him. He seemed to know I was there; he didn't jump when my hand caught his elbow. 

"I'm surprised you don't want to stay with her," I commented. He stopped to look at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Stay with her? You mean … I … want to leave her?" His eyes widened in what looked like shock and disbelief, as if my observation had struck home in some way. What could he possibly be hiding?

"I meant you seemed reluctant to let her out of your sight. I would think you'd wait with her in the room while they gave her the transfusion." I could feel my eyes appraising him, trying to penetrate his obvious façade.

His face relaxed into an easy smile. "I don't … _handle_ the sight of blood very well. It makes me feel faint," he added somewhat sheepishly.

"Neither do I," I said, falling into step beside him. "Neither does Bella, for that matter."

"I know." I heard a smile in his voice.

As I looked up at him, I wondered exactly how much he _did_ know. How well they knew each other. Was this familiarity new, meaning she didn't have much time to tell me about it, or was this something she had been keeping to herself for awhile now? She didn't usually keep secrets about mysterious friendships from me. Was it even a _friendship _per se, or something more? As I walked beside him, I remembered the look in his eyes as he gazed at Bell. It seemed like a look of fondness, edging towards—

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" His voice interrupted my quiet meditation.

"How did you and Bella meet?" I had originally formed the question as 'how well do you know my daughter,' but I felt that might have been too intense. If my speculations were correct, he probably got enough of that from Charlie. In case I might be wrong, I didn't want to embarrass the boy.

"Biology." He smirked. "We were partners in the phases of mitosis lab," he explained when he saw me raise my eyebrow. I was glad he elaborated; who knew how many connotations the word _biology_ could have nowadays?

"You're in the same grade?" I asked.

He nodded. "Alice as well."

"I see." I paused to think his answer through. If they were in the same class, it wouldn't be that difficult to strike up a friendship. Though knowing Bella, I would imagine her shyness would get in the way. She was never much for socializing. I wonder what broke the ice for them…

"She had a little incident in the school parking lot with another student's van," he added nonchalantly. "It slid on the ice."

My eyes widened at the memory. "That's right! She was nearly hit … Were _you_ the one who pulled her out of the way?"

"I was standing right next to her." He shrugged off the heroic act as if he saved her life everyday.

I remember how I begged her to come back home after Charlie called me. I had thought she wanted to stay because of Charlie, and the fact that she was already adjusted in her new school. Was _Edward _the reason why she said no? I eyed him carefully, seeing him in a new light.

"It looks like Bella really owes you for all you've done for her. The van, _this_," I gestured to the hospital walls around us. _What exactly do you want in return?_

He shrugged again. "I was happy to do it."

We reached some vending machines near the lobby, and I fumbled around in my purse for a dollar bill. As I waited for my potato chips, I asked him if he was hungry.

He shook his head.

I opened my mouth to tell him he should eat something when Carlisle came up behind us. "They're finished with the transfusion. You can go back in to see her now."

Edward and I headed back to the room in silence, the crunching of potato chips the only sound between us. Upon entering Bella's room, we assumed our positions on either side of her bed.

He took her hand again, angling his face away from the now empty IV bag.

* * *

_Don't leave this story review-deprived; post one again for chapter five!_


	5. Boyfriend

_Once again, thank you for the encouraging reviews, and I'm sorry for the wait. _

_My goal for this chapter is at least twenty comments before you find out what happens next!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

"Honestly hon, you should stay in Florida," I said, cradling the phone between my neck and shoulder. I searched my purse for spare dollar bills, making a mental note to hit an ATM the first chance I got. The vending machine was running dangerously low on junk food due to all I had consumed during my stay at the hospital.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come?" Phil asked, concerned about Bella yet reluctant to leave Jacksonville after his big break. The Suns signed him for shortstop, and flying out to Phoenix now would jeopardize his new place on the team.

"I'm positive. The doctors say Bella will be fine."

"Let me know when she wakes up."

It was my third day at the hospital, and Bella hadn't moved an inch. Neither had Edward, who was always in the same position beside her bed whenever I went in to check on her. The only other time he left was when she needed a second transfusion. He would stare at her face, adjust her pillow, brush a stray lock of hair off her forehead, and even stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. He never seemed to grow tired with watching her sleep. And then there was that look in his eyes. The expression nagged me; I couldn't seem to place it, though it looked very familiar.

I knew Bella was well-taken care of with constant attention, yet I couldn't bring myself to leave the hospital. It wasn't entirely for Bella's sake, either. I had gone back to our old house in Scottsdale to grab a few necessities; clothes, toiletries, things Bella might want when she woke up. On the drive back, I turned onto Cactus Street only to find the entire block roped off with caution tape and police squadrons. I recognized the location as the dance studio I used to take Bella to when she was younger. Or rather, what was left of it. The whole studio had been burned to the ground. The charred and skeletal remains were the only indication of any prior building occupying the space.

I bought a newspaper on my way through the lobby, unsurprised by the front-page story. Police suspected teenage arsonists trying to cause trouble; the whole scene was complete with a stolen getaway car parked outside.

Given all that had happened in Phoenix lately, I didn't want to stay home by myself. So I made the recliner at the foot of Bella's bed my place to sleep every night.

After I said goodbye to Phil and made him promise to call again the first chance he got, I spotted Alice sitting in the corridor outside Bella's room. She was skimming through a fashion magazine, nodding her head occasionally when she came across something she approved of. I had a pretty good idea of why she was waiting in the hallway; she probably wanted to give Bella and her customary companion some privacy. I felt the same way whenever I went in to sit with her. No matter how much I knew I had every right to be there, I always felt like I was intruding on something personal.

By now I had ascertained Bella would heal quickly and completely, and all uneasiness I felt in the Cullen's presence was replaced by a raging curiosity. Edward was usually brief with his answers, but Alice supplied more information. They were all adopted, which explained their lack of family resemblance and Carlisle's evident youth. There were two more brothers and a sister along with Mrs. Cullen back home in Forks. They all went to high school, and I gathered they were all very well behaved. I knew I could probably get the whole story from Charlie about the Cullen I was most concerned about, being the cop in town. However, their polite mannerisms and pleasant dispositions convinced me my attempt to find anything scandalous in Edward's past was fruitless.

Alice smiled at me as I made to sit down on the chair next to her. She silently handed me a copy of a magazine, seeming to know which one I wanted. I smiled in return, and thumbed through the pages while glancing at her in my peripheral vision. I soon gave up on subterfuge.

"Alice," I began, setting the magazine to the side, "I wanted to talk to you about Edward … and Bella."

A small smile touched her elfin face, her eyes seeming to dance with a knowing expression. "Edward gets good grades in school, he's never caused any trouble, and he really looks after Bella."

"Yes," I said, thrown off by how she uncannily answered my unspoken questions. "He does look after her. I take it they're … very good friends?"

"Yes. He really seems to have taken to her." Her smile widened.

I couldn't avoid the question any longer. "Are they … er … _dating?_"

Bella had very little experience with boys. Almost none, in fact. Her natural shyness prevented her from having any popularity among the opposite gender. I was always glad she chose to take dating (and men in general) seriously. She was still so young, and I was afraid if she fell for the wrong boy too soon, she might end up like me. Not that I regretted having her, but I could have been wiser about the timing. I knew it only takes one cataclysmic crush to severely complicate things.

"Edward's always been a loner. His parents died a long time ago, and outside of us he doesn't spend much time around other people. Bella's the one exception."

In a way, her portrayal of Edward reminded me of my daughter. I was beginning to realize just how alike the two really were, and it bothered me.

"He never formally dated, either," she added.

I perked up. At least now I knew he wasn't a player. He was inexperienced, just like her.

"Bella would be the exception there, too."

I looked up into her unfathomably deep eyes. She was being completely honest with me, and I could sense some sort of satisfaction in her expression too, like she was glad her reclusive brother had found someone to pass the lonely hours with.

"Are they … serious?" They _were_ only seventeen, after all. Of course, I was around their age when I met Charlie. I had thought I was serious then … that_ I_ had found true love…

"Edward's always serious."

She had a point. I could tell he had some humor in him, though he was always solemn when we spoke. He carried an air of maturity about him, full of wisdom that belonged in someone much, _much_ older. In a way, he was the answer to every mother's prayers about her daughter's first boyfriend. I just hadn't expected her _first_ love to be so ... intense.

"I suppose I have nothing to worry about," I said, trying to convince myself of the truth of my words.

Alice smirked. "Edward would never intentionally let anything bad happen to Bella."

I stood up, reassured slightly by our conversation. When I went into Bella's room and saw him sitting there, I could clearly label the expression in his eyes as none other than pure love.

* * *

_Through all the tears and all the laughter, post one last review for the final chapter!_


	6. Awake

_Alas, it must come to an end. I don't want to write this story into the ground, so I'm ending it with this chapter. _

_Once again, thank you to all my friends who have helped me with this story: Rachel, Katie, Allison, and of course all my reviewers. This chapter is for you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

The time dragged endlessly on, the hours blurring together until it seemed like one long succession of listless days and sleepless nights. I felt as if I were drowning in the languidness of the hospital, the regular phone calls from Phil acting as the only life preserver for me. The only times I ever left Bella's room were to check my messages and eat.

By that time I had fully adjusted to Edward's constant presence at her side. The only times I saw _him_ leave were at night when I made it clear to him _his _visiting hours were over. And in spite of that, I had the itching suspicion he sneaked back into her room after I was fast asleep on the recliner. No doubt he could charm the nurses into letting him stay late.

Now that I understood Edward's obvious obsession with my daughter as the result of being in love, I ceased my careful scrutiny of his every action and stopped trying to analyze any hidden meanings. I allowed the physical fatigue and mental exhaustion of the last week wash me over and pull me under. I was barely conscious of the hours I spent at Bella's bedside, nor could I recall any conversations I'd had with Dr. Strauss. I permitted this dulled state of mind to take over, flying on autopilot until Bella woke up and my life could return to normal.

I felt my eyelids drooping as I stared blankly at the heart rate monitor next to me. The continual horizontal weave of light across the screen and the slow, rhythmic beeping of her pulse helped lull me into oblivion.

My thoughts drifted towards the small house Phil and I had picked out in Florida. It was at a perfect location, right off the water and plenty of kids Bella's age in the neighborhood. The house itself looked like one from a silent film; old, quaint, and comfortable. Once I explained to Bella how she would have plenty of space — her own bathroom, for instance — I was positive I could coax her into moving in.

On the other hand, she _had_ refused to come when I had asked her before. _And I'm pretty certain about her reasons why,_ I thought sourly as my thoughts returned to Edward. He would complicate things surely, but as long as I could get to her first and convince her of all the luxuries in Jacksonville…

Edward shifted in his seat, causing my attention to switch back to him once again. He was leaning in closer to Bella, holding her bandaged hand against his chest, his eyes more intent than usual on her face. I followed his gaze. Bella remained motionless on the bed, her pale skin looking waxy under the fluorescent lights.

"I thought I saw her eyelids flicker," he murmured as he sat back, more to himself than to me.

I nodded absently, and idly glanced up at the clock. I would need some lunch soon. As usual, I offered to bring him back something, and as usual he politely said no.

I smiled at Alice out in the hallway. The other two Cullens had been almost as attentive as Edward, one of them always patrolling the corridors waiting for the latest news on Bella's condition. I imagined Carlisle was off having a discussion with one of the doctors at this very moment. Alice returned my smile over the cover of her _Vogue _magazine, and went back to examining the glossy-print pages.

I shook my head as I set off towards the elevators, the strangeness of the Cullen family never ceasing to perplex me.

There was a flutter of excitement in the hallway when I returned fifteen minutes later. Alice stood outside, her head cocked uncertainly in the direction of room 301 while a nurse scribbled notes on a chart next to her.

"Is something the matter?" I asked tentatively. Had there been some complication? I shuddered to think of what _could_ go wrong while Bella was in this condition.

"I think…" Alice said, squinting at the door, "Bella's woken up now."

She stood aside to let me pass. I opened the door a fraction to peer inside. There was Bella, sitting up, awake, and wide-eyed.

"Mom!"

I opened the door wider, and caught sight of Edward asleep on the recliner. _He picked the wrong time to take a nap,_ I thought, feeling bad for him albeit triumphant for myself. I would get to talk to Bella alone.

"He never leaves, does he?" I wondered the obvious statement aloud. I shifted my gaze from Edward's sleeping form to my daughter.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!"

Now that she was awake, she looked more like the Bella I remembered. Lying in the hospital bed for a week had given her the limp, lifeless look of someone in a coma. I was glad to see color in her face and light in her eyes. My own eyes involuntarily filled with tears, and I had a hard time restraining my emotions as I bent over to embrace her.

"Bella, I was so upset!" 'Upset' didn't even begin to describe how I had felt, but it was the best word I could come up with at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay."

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open."

"How … how long have they been closed?" Confusion mixed with alarm colored her voice.

"It's Friday, hon, you've been out for awhile." I had to remind _myself_ how much time had passed.

"Friday?" She echoed, stunned.

I mentioned the sedation, reminding her of the reason why she was in the hospital in the first place. "You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man … though he looks more like a model than a doctor …"

"You met Carlisle?"

"And Edward's sister, Alice. She's a lovely girl."

"She is." Bella nodded in agreement.

It felt natural to voice my opinions aloud to Bella; we had always been more like friends than mother and daughter. Now that the danger was past, I was confident she would confide in me. I stole a glance at Edward, still sleeping quietly at the foot of the bed.

"You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks," I began. I tried to keep my choice of words simple, not quite ready to play the 'boyfriend' card just yet.

Bella whimpered quietly in pain. I instantly forgot my question.

"What hurts?"

"It's fine," she gasped. "I just have to remember not to move." She straightened up a little. "Where's Phil?"

The mention of my husband brought back the flood of news and plans I was eagerly waiting to share with her.

"Florida — oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best of news!"

Bella put on one of her knowing smiles. "Phil got signed?"

I enthusiastically filled her in on the details, describing our new house, the attractions in Jacksonville, even throwing in the bathroom feature. She surprised me by interrupting mid-sentence.

"Wait, Mom! What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida — I live in Forks."

"But you don't have to any more, silly!" I recovered quickly, backtracking to my former arguments. "Phil will be around much more now, and we've talked about it a lot." I hurriedly explained to her the new arrangement.

"Mom," she said, seeming to phrase her words carefully. "I _want_ to live in Forks. I'm already settled in school, I have a couple of girlfriends … and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook _at all_."

"You want to stay in Forks?" I repeated dumbly, allowing myself a quick glance at the foot of Bella's bed. "Why?"

"I told you. School, Charlie — ow!" She shrugged, and winced from the motion.

"Bella, honey, you hate Forks," I said, patting her forehead as it was the only place free from injury.

"It's not so bad."

There was no mistaking the emotion in her eyes as she vehemently denied moving back in. I carefully looked between her and Edward, studying the two of them together. I lowered my voice in spite of Edward's evident slumber.

"Is it this boy?"

"He's … part of it …" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?"

"Yes … and I wanted to talk to you about that." I had been planning this particular chat for when she woke up, wanting to be sure and get both sides of the story. "I think that boy is in love with you." _There, I said it,_ I thought, mentally grinding my teeth together.

"I think so, too," she answered, the corner of her mouth visibly turning up under the gauze taped across her face.

"And … how do you feel about him?" My one last vestige of hope was that she didn't feel as strongly, and that their relationship wasn't as intense or as serious as Edward made it out to be. Plus I was just downright curious.

She inhaled deeply. "I guess … I'm pretty crazy about him."

I felt the hope fizzle down to nothing like the air out of a balloon. "Well … he _seems _nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Bella …" As young as I was when I made that hasty decision …

"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush."

Thank God. "That's right." I knew _she'd_ be reasonable about it. I suddenly remembered Phil's promise he would call around two, and bit my lip as I anxiously checked the time. "Phil's supposed to call in a little while … I didn't know you were going to wake up …"

No problem. I won't be alone." Her brown eyes grew softer as she looked at Edward again.

"I'll be back soon," I promised. "I've been sleeping here, you know."

"Oh, Mom, you didn't have to do that. You can sleep at home."

"I was too nervous. There's been some crime in the neighborhood, and I don't like being there alone." I told her about the scene at the dance studio. She shuddered at my descriptions. "I can stay, baby, if you need me."

"No, Mom, I'll be fine. Edward will be with me."

"I'll be back tonight," I repeated, throwing the warning out to Edward even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I let the aphorism hang there as a reminder to _both_ of them I would be on the look-out.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Bella. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you."

No doubt if she ever _were_ to stumble again, I knew who would be right there to catch her.

I kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath, and prepared for life to begin once again.

* * *

_Sadly this does not rhyme, but here's the deal: the more reviews I get to this chapter (_**even**_ though it's the last one), the sooner I write more stories. Deal?_


End file.
